Пилот, часть 1. Тексты/Eng
* Автор сценария: Джеффри Либер, Джеффри Абрамс, Деймон Линделоф * Режиссер: Джеффри Абрамс * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Источник: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot,_Part_1_transcript Disclaimer: This transcript is intended for educational and promotional purposes only, and may not be reproduced commercially without permission from ABC. The description contained herein represents viewers' secondhand experience of ABC's Lost. Диалоги Джек спешит на помощь ГОЛОС: Help! Help! Somebody help me! Help! Help! Ahh, my leg! Ah! Ah! ДЖЕК: Hey you, just give me a hand! You, come on! Come over here, give me a hand! group of redshirts (and Locke) gather around to lift the metal piece that's trapping the man. On the count of three: One, two, three. pulls the man out from under. One leg is bloody. Jack starts ripping the man's pants to get to the wound. Jack uses his tie as a tourniquet. КЛЭР: Help! Please help me! Help me, please help me! ДЖЕК: a redshirt and Locke All right, get him out of here! Get him away from the engine! Get him out of here! (Джек бежит в сторону Клэр) КЛЭР: Help me, please. I'm having, I'm having contractions. ДЖЕК: How many months pregnant are you? КЛЭР: I'm, I'm nearly eight months. (Джек видит, как Бун делает массаж сердца Роуз.) ДЖЕК: Claire How far apart are they coming? КЛЭР: I don't know, a-a few just happened. of Locke and Redshirt carrying bad-leg-guy away. Another guy starts walking in front of the engine and Locke sees him. ЛОКК: Hey! Hey, hey, hey, get away from there! (Один человек проходит рядом с турбиной, его засасывает, происходит взрыв) ДЖЕК: Listen to me! Look at me! You're going to be okay, do you understand me? But you have to sit absolutely still! (Джек видит, что Бун делает Роуз искусственное дыхание.) ДЖЕК: Hurley Hey, you! Come here! I need you to get this woman away from these fumes! Take her over there. Stay with her. If her contractions occur any closer than three minutes apart, call out for me. ХЁРЛИ: Oh, you got to be kidding me. ДЖЕК: I'll be right back, okay? КЛЭР: Thank you. starts running off. ХЁРЛИ: Hey! What's your name? ДЖЕК: Jack. runs up to Boone and Rose. ДЖЕК: Stop! Her head's not tilted far back enough. You're blowing air into her stomach. БУН: You sure? starts giving her mouth-to-mouth. БУН: That's exactly what I was doing. I'm a lifeguard. I'm licensed. ДЖЕК: Yeah, well, you need to seriously think about giving that license back. БУН: Maybe we should do one of those hole things. You know, stick the pen in the throat? ДЖЕК: Yeah, good idea. You go get me a pen. (Бун убегает искать ручку, Джек приводит Роуз в сознание) ДЖЕК: CPR Come on. Come on! Come on! Come on! breathes. ДЖЕК: Big deep breaths. Take breaths! (Джек видит, что крыло собирается упасть, и бежит туда, где находятся Клэр и Херли) ДЖЕК: he's running Move! Move! Move! Get her up! Get her out of there! The wing! Hurley, and Claire run out of way as there is a huge explosion. A big piece of burning debris lands near Charlie. ДЖЕК: Claire You okay? КЛЭР: Yeah. ДЖЕК: Hurley You? sort of nods lying on the ground. Stay with her. ХЁРЛИ: Dude, I'm not going anywhere. (Джек идет по песку, останавливается возле фюзеляжа) БУН: up holding out a handful of pens I didn't know which one would work best. ДЖЕК: They're all good. Thanks. Знакомство Джека и Кейт (Джек уединяется, собирается заняться раной. Из кустов на берег выходит Кейт. ДЖЕК: Excuse me. Did you ever use a needle? КЕЙТ: What? ДЖЕК: Did you ever... patch a pair of jeans? КЕЙТ: I, uhm, I made the drapes in my apartment. ДЖЕК: That's fantastic. Listen, do you have a second? I could use a little help here. КЕЙТ: And with what? ДЖЕК: With this. ДЖЕК: Look, I'd do it myself, I'm a doctor, but I just can't reach it. КЕЙТ: You want me to sew that up? ДЖЕК: It's just like the drapes, same thing. КЕЙТ: No, with the drapes I used a sewing machine. ДЖЕК: No, you can do this. I'm telling you. If you wouldn't mind. КЕЙТ: Of course I will. ДЖЕК: Thank you. her the little liquor bottle from his pocket It's for your hands. Save me some for the, for the wound. (Кейт берет швейный набор) КЕЙТ: Any color preference? ДЖЕК: laughing No. Standard black. (На берегу; Саид несет дрова для костра) БУН: Come on. САИД: Charlie Hey you. What's your name? ЧАРЛИ: Me? Charlie. САИД: Charlie. We need help with the fire. No-one will see it if it isn't big. ЧАРЛИ: Okay, I'm on it. What's your name? САИД: Sayid. ЧАРЛИ: Sayid. I'm on it, Sayid. (Кейт зашивает рану Джека) КЕЙТ: I might throw up on you. ДЖЕК: his head You're doing fine. КЕЙТ: You don't seem afraid at all. I don't understand that. ДЖЕК: Well, fear's sort of an odd thing. When I was in residency, my first solo procedure was a spinal surgery on a 16 year old kid, a girl. And at the end, after 13 hours, I was closing her up and I, I accidentally ripped her dural sac. Shredded the base of the spine where all the nerves come together, membrane as thin as tissue. And so it ripped open. And the nerves just spilled out of her like angel hair pasta, spinal fluid flowing out of her and I... And the terror was just so... crazy. So real. And I knew I had to deal with it. (He's crying). So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: One, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone. I went back to work, sewed her up and she was fine. КЕЙТ: If that had been me, I think I would have run for the door. ДЖЕК: No, I don't think that's true. You're not running now. В ожидании спасателей САИД: You think they would have come by now. ЧАРЛИ: Huh? Who? САИД: Anyone. (Бун протягивает Шеннон шоколад) ШЕННОН: As if I'm going to start eating chocolate. БУН: Shannon, we may be here for a while. ШЕННОН: The plane had a black box, idiot. They know exactly where they are, they're coming. I'll eat on the rescue boat. offers the chocolate again. I'll. Eat. On. The. Rescue. Boat. eats the chocolate. (Хьюго принес Клэр еду из самолета) ХЁРЛИ: Hungry? КЛЭР: Yeah, thanks. ХЁРЛИ: Anymore, uh... you know, baby stuff? КЛЭР: No. I'm-I'm okay. ХЁРЛИ: Well, hang in there. КЛЭР: Yeah, you too. (Майкл и Уолт) МАЙКЛ: You sure you're warm enough? (Джин и Сун) ДЖИН (говорит по-корейски): You must not leave my sight. You must follow me wherever I go. Do you understand? Don't worry about the others. We need to stay together.] (Джек осматривает раненого, рядом Кейт) КЕЙТ: Do you think he's going to live? ДЖЕК: Do you know him? КЕЙТ: He was sitting next to me. Есть надежда найти передатчик ДЖЕК: camera at first We must have been at about 40,000 feet when it happened. Hit an air pocket. Dropped, maybe, 200 feet. The turbulence was... I blacked out. КЕЙТ: I didn't. I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone, but I couldn't bring myself to look back. And then the, the front of the plane broke off. ДЖЕК: Well, it's not here on the beach. Neither is the tail. We need to figure out which way we came in. КЕЙТ: Why? ДЖЕК: Because there's a chance we could find the cockpit. If it's intact, we might be able to find a transceiver. Send out a signal, help the rescue party find us. КЕЙТ: How do you know all that? ДЖЕК: Took a couple flying lessons. Wasn't for me. КЕЙТ: I saw some smoke. Just through the valley. If you're thinking about going for the cockpit, I'm going with you. ДЖЕК: I don't know your name. КЕЙТ: I'm Kate. ДЖЕК: Jack. Ужасные звуки джунглей ШЕННОН: What was that? ЧАРЛИ: That was weird, right? УОЛТ: Is that Vincent? МАЙКЛ: up to follow It's not Vincent. КЛЭР: into the frame Did anybody see that? ХЁРЛИ: disbelief Yeah. ШЕННОН: Boone! ЧАРЛИ: Terrific. Флэшбэк Джека СТЮАРДЕССА: So, how's the drink? ДЖЕК: It's good. СТЮАРДЕССА: That wasn't a very strong reaction. ДЖЕК: Well, it's not a very strong drink. СТЮАРДЕССА: him two more bottles Shhh. Just don't tell anyone. ДЖЕК: This of course breaks some critical FAA regulations. (Мимо Джека проходит Чарли) ЧАРЛИ: Excuse me. СТЮАРДЕССА: background, to Charlie Sir, excuse me! РОУЗ: at Charlie, then at Jack Guess he really had to go. СТЮАРДЕССА: Sir, excuse me! (Джек садится, начинается турбулентность) СТЮАРДЕССА: the intercom Ladies and gentleman, the ПИЛОТ has switched on the "fasten seatbelt" sign. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. ДЖЕК: Rose It's normal. РОУЗ: Oh, I know. I've just never been a very good flier. My husband keeps reminding me that planes want to be in the air. ДЖЕК: Well, he sounds like a very smart man. РОУЗ: Be sure and tell him that when he gets back from the bathroom. (Начинается тряска) ДЖЕК: Well, I'll keep you company until he does. Don't worry it's going to be over... Утро на острове МАЙКЛ: It didn't sound like an animal. Not exactly, I mean. РОУЗ: That sound that it made, I keep thinking that there was something really familiar about it. ШЕННОН: Really? Where are you from? РОУЗ: The Bronx. ЧАРЛИ: Might be monkeys. It's monkeys, right? СОЙЕР: Sure it's monkeys. It's Monkey Island. ХЁРЛИ: Technically, you know, we don't even know if we're on an island. САИД: We're on an island. КЕЙТ: up behind Jack You ready? ДЖЕК: Kate, you showed me where the smoke was. I can get there myself. КЕЙТ: I'm coming. ДЖЕК: smiling Well, you're going to need better shoes. (Группа у костра) МАЙКЛ: Whatever it was... it wasn't natural. ЧАРЛИ: Does anyone have any sun block? ШЕННОН: Yeah, I do. ЧАРЛИ: Ah. Cool. ХЁРЛИ: So, I was just looking inside the fuselage... It's pretty grim in there. You think we should do something about the, uh... and looking at Walt b-o-d-y-s? МАЙКЛ: What are you spelling, man? "Bodies"? УОЛТ: B-o-d-i-e-s. САИД: That sounds like a good idea. ШЕННОН: No! They'll deal with it when they get here. Джек, Кейт и Чарли идут на поиски кабины ДЖЕК: entering We go out and look for the cockpit. See if we can find a transceiver, to send a distress signal, help the rescue team. (To Boone) You're going to need to keep an eye on the wounded. If the guy in the suit wakes up, try to keep him calm, but don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel. You understand? БУН: Yeah, got it. What about the guy with the leg? The, the tourniquet. ДЖЕК: I stopped the bleeding. I took it off last night. He... he should be all right. БУН: Yeah. Cool. Good job. ЧАРЛИ: I'll come with you. I want to help. ДЖЕК: I don't need any more help. ЧАРЛИ: No, it's cool, I don't really feel like standing still, so. nods. Excellent. (По лесу идут Джек. Кейт, Чарли) КЕЙТ: May I ask you something? ЧАРЛИ: Me? I'd be thrilled. I've been waiting. КЕЙТ: Have we ever met, anywhere? ЧАРЛИ: No, that would be unlikely. КЕЙТ: Hum. ЧАРЛИ: I look familiar, though, right? КЕЙТ: Yeah. ЧАРЛИ: Sighs. Can't quite place it? КЕЙТ: No, I can't. ЧАРЛИ: Yeah. I think I know. КЕЙТ: You do? ЧАРЛИ: singing You all everybody... You all everybody! You've never heard that song? КЕЙТ: I've heard it. I just don't know what the hell it is. ЧАРЛИ: That's us. Drive Shaft. Look, the ring—second tour of Finland. You've never heard of Drive Shaft? КЕЙТ: incredulous The band? ЧАРЛИ: Yeah, the band. КЕЙТ: You were in Drive Shaft. ЧАРЛИ: I am in Drive Shaft. I play bass. КЕЙТ: Seriously? ЧАРЛИ: Yeah, Charlie. Track 3, you know, I do backing vocals. КЕЙТ: My friend Beth would freak. She loved you guys. ЧАРЛИ: Give me Beth's number, I'll call her, I'd, I'd love to. ДЖЕК: Hey! ЧАРЛИ: Does she live nearby? КЕЙТ: Have you ever heard of Drive Shaft? ЧАРЛИ: singing You all everybody... You all every... body. ДЖЕК: his head We've got to keep moving. КЕЙТ: They were good. ЧАРЛИ: They are good. We're still together. In the middle of a comeback. (Показывают, кто чем занимается на берегу; снова джунгли, начинается дождь) ЧАРЛИ: Hey guys, is this normal? Kind of... day turning into night, you know? End of the world type weather. Is this—guys? (Показывают берег, дождь, снова звуки из джунглей) ХЁРЛИ: I don't know if you want to go in there! There's too many bodies. of Michael holding something up (some kind of tarp?) under some debris, puts his arm on Walt's shoulder. Shot of Locke alone on the beach in a sort of meditation pose (music is sort of bittersweet). Locke holds his arms out, turns his face up to the rain, seems happy; we see the Monster in the jungle by the beach. Claire and Rose see it. КЛЭР: There it is again. РОУЗ: Oh my god. В кабине пилотов (Джек, Кейт и Чарли видят переднюю часть самолета) ДЖЕК: Well? Let's do this. (Карабкаются в сторону кабины) ЧАРЛИ: Let's get this trans… ДЖЕК: Transceiver. ЧАРЛИ: Transceiver thing and get out of here. ДЖЕК: Come on! Come... (добрались до кабины) ДЖЕК: Kate You okay? КЕЙТ: Yeah. You? ДЖЕК: Yeah. ЧАРЛИ: I'm fine. Charlie's fine, by the way. Okay? ДЖЕК: Kate Hey. You don't have to come up here. КЕЙТ: No, I'm good. and Jack get inside the cockpit. КЕЙТ: So, what does a transceiver look like? ДЖЕК: Complicated walkie-talkie. (пилот очнулся) ДЖЕК: Hey! Can you hear me? Hey! Can you hear me? Kate I need that water. Hey. Here you go. Hey. ПИЛОТ: How many survived? ДЖЕК: At least 48. Does anything feel broken? ПИЛОТ: No, no. Just my head's a little dizzy, that's all. ДЖЕК: Yeah. It's probably a concussion. ПИЛОТ: How long has it been? ДЖЕК: Sixteen hours. ПИЛОТ: Sixteen? Has anybody come? ДЖЕК: Not yet. ПИЛОТ: Six hours in, our radio went out. No-one could see us. We turned back to land in Fiji. By the time we hit turbulence, we... we were a thousand miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place. ПИЛОТ: We have a transceiver. (пилот поворачивается, чтобы подать его Джеку) ДЖЕК: Good. Good, that's what we were hoping. Listen, you shouldn't try to move. ПИЛОТ: No, no. I'm okay. It's okay. Transceiver's right there. It's right there. (Кейт берет трансивер, подает пилоту) ДЖЕК: Kate Where's Charlie? goes to look for Charlie. The ПИЛОТ is fiddling with the transceiver. ПИЛОТ: It's not working. КЕЙТ: through cabin, seeing two dead bodies Charlie? (Чарли выходит из туалета) КЕЙТ: What were you doing in the bathroom? ЧАРЛИ: What? (Звуки монстра) ПИЛОТ: What the hell was that? ДЖЕК: Kate. of Kate going back into Cockpit with Charlie's help. КЕЙТ: It's right outside. ПИЛОТ: What, what's right outside? ДЖЕК: Shhhh. (Пилот пытается выглянуть в окно, монстр его утаскивает) ЧАРЛИ: What the hell just happened? (Ужасный рев, трансивер падает, Чарли и Кейт выскакивают, Джек возвращается за трансивером) КЕЙТ: Jack, come on! ЧАРЛИ: Just leave it! Спасайся, кто может (Бегут по джунглям, Чарли падает, Джек возвращается к нему) ЧАРЛИ: shouts Hey! goes back to rescue him. ДЖЕК: Okay, let's run. keeps running and ends up alone. КЕЙТ: terrified J-J-J... Jaaaack! door slamming sound/big footstep sounds. Kate is trying to compose herself One! Two! Three! Four! Five! (появляется Чарли) ЧАРЛИ: Kate! КЕЙТ: Where the hell is Jack? ЧАРЛИ: I don't know! КЕЙТ: Did you see him? ЧАРЛИ: Yeah, he pulled me up! КЕЙТ: Where is he? ЧАРЛИ: I don't know! КЕЙТ: How can you not know? ЧАРЛИ: We got separated! Look, I... I fell down, and he, he came back for me, that thing was just… КЕЙТ: Did you see it? ЧАРЛИ: No. No! But it was right there. We were dead! I was. An-And then Jack came back, and he, he pulled me up. I don't know where he is. looks around. КЕЙТ: We have to go back for him. ЧАРЛИ: Go back? There? Kate, there's a certain gargantuan quality about this thing. КЕЙТ: Then don't come. (Кейт и Чарли идут по джунглям) ЧАРЛИ: Kate! of jungle. Kate and Charlie walking around. ЧАРЛИ: I heard you shout. I heard you shout "Jack". I'm Charlie, by the way. sees something. ЧАРЛИ: What is that? (Кейт что-то поднимает) ЧАРЛИ: What is… ДЖЕК: approaching It's the pilot. КЕЙТ: Did you see it? ДЖЕК: No. It was right behind me, but... I dove into the bushes. ЧАРЛИ: up to the pilot in the tree Guys? How does something like that happen? Ссылки * - содержание эпизода, примечания * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Тексты диалогов эпизода на английской Lostpedia __NOEDITSECTION__ Категория:Тексты, 1 сезон